The present invention relates generally to disc authoring and, more particularly, to providing abstractions such as Playable Content in authoring optical disks such as Blu-ray Discs.
A media authoring system is typically used to generate articles of media that are compliant with a particular standard. For example, a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) authoring system is used to generate data, such as audio and video data and information used to present and access the audio and video data, on a DVE. The data on the disc is stored according to standards defined for DVD. Similarly, a Blu-ray Disc (BD) authoring system is used to create optical discs storing information according to the standards defined for BD.